Kyōyōami Forest
Kyōyōami Forest (共用網森, Kyōyōamishin; Literally meaning "Communal Web Forest"), is a sacred place of the land of spiders, where all the spiders summoned by Kazō Yakusho and Kidōmaru live. The forest is divided into two regions, the araneomorphae and the mygalomorphae, with different species of spiders living in each region. At the center of the forest is a large cavernous mountain that serves as the border between the two regions. Kazō summons exclusively from the araneomorphae region, while Kidomaru usually summoned from the mygalomorphae region. Overview For a human to reach Kyōyōami Forest, they can either follow secret paths from Kusagakure or, if they have a summoning contract, have a spider use the Reverse Summoning Technique. The secret paths take a few weeks to traverse. There is also a shortcut coming from the Land of Earth, however, it leads to a barren region on the outskirts of the forest known as the Dry Lands (索然陸, Sakuzenriku) where some spiders hang out and chase down anything that passes through. One such group is the Sakuzenriku Gang (索然陸団, Sakuzenriku-dan; Literally meaning "Dry Lands Gang). Each half of the forest consists of mostly trees saturated with spider silk. The araneomorphae region, which is known as Web Haven (巣休所, Sukyūsho), has the majority of its webs spanning the gaps between trees. The mygalomorphae region, known as The Burrows (巣孔, Suana), has webs that tend to coat the trees themselves. It is difficult to pass through either region without tripping a thread and alerting the inhabitants to your presence. Kazō is among the few who succeeded in making it all the way undetected. This was thanks to his skill in understanding traps which allowed him to notice the thinner silk strands; though it had taken him a few hours make it to the mountain. Inside of the large mountain, most of the strongest and largest spiders reside. Inner pathways connect the two halves of the forest and it functions as a central hub. Among the various caverns is a spot where a record of the spider population exists, and the name of a spider stays on the list until it dies. South of the mountain is a small lake. This lake is the only source of water in the whole forest. Sensuigumo is one of the only spiders seen near the lake on a regular basis. There are a few underwater tunnels that lead inside the mountain to allow quick access between it and the edge of the forest without the need to traverse the webbed trees. These tunnels, however, are too small for humans to fit through, so Sensuigumo is the only one to utilize them. In the Dry Lands, a location for gathering natural energy can be found. However, this location is well hidden, and very few spiders actually know the details of such a place. The Sakuzenriku Gang is currently among those few. After spending so much time in the Dry Lands, they managed to stumble upon it. After meeting Kazō, they eventually disclosed the information to him. He has attempted to explore the area on multiple occasions, but has yet to successfully remain there, due to the overwhelming amount of natural energy. Like the other spiders, none of the Sakuzenriku Gang has shown the ability to use senjutsu, preventing any aid for Kazō in this endeavor. Among the spiders exists a story of an ancient resident of the forest. Little is known about this archaic spider, other than the tales that spread from generation to generation. Some believe him to be the original leader of Kyōyōami Forest. Others, that he's just a myth. Regardless of the belief, every spider has heard of this living fossil, referring to him as Kasekigumo (カセキグモ; Literally meaning fossil spider). Inhabitants Web Haven *Kuenaigumo *Arakuregumo *Juhigumo *Amigumo *Sensuigumo The Burrows *Kyodaigumo Dry Lands *Kasekigumo *Sakuzenriku Gang **Ryoushigumo **Uzugumo **Kaitengumo **Seisaigumo **Unnamed tarantula Known Summoners Kazō Yakusho Kidōmaru Trivia *Araneomorphae are spiders with fangs that slope inward towards each other. This suborder includes most species of spider. *Mygalomorphae are spiders with fangs that point straight down. This suborder consists of tarantulas and the Australian funnel-web spider. Category:FINAL Category:Summoning